Cenerentola
by Wei Wuxian
Summary: Remix de cendrillon à ma sauce. Cadeau de noël en retard pour ma cousine.


Dans un beau royaume prospère vivait la famille Oros. Le patriarche, Léo, avait deux fils d'une grande beauté, Shion et Albafica.

Les deux frères possédaient un demi-frère, Dégel, un jeune homme couvert de cendre et de haillons. Il passait son temps à fredonner un chant près de la cheminée une fois son travail finit. Aussi, les fois ou son _père_ le forçait à rester dans sa chambre au grenier, le garçon prenait l'un des vieux livres de sa défunte mère. Puis, l'espace de quelques heures, il se laissait emporter dans d'autres lieux. Des endroits magnifiques ou délabrés, peuplés ou désertés.

Mais ses échappatoires étaient bien rare. Il n'arrivait que lorsque ses frères, dans un élan de courage, défiaient leurs pères. Disant qu'une personne comme lui ferait mieux de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Or un jour de printemps, le valet du prince arriva chez eux. En entrant dans la cour, il vit un jeune homme lisant un livre abîmé, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le domestique fut ébloui par le beauté du garçon. Ses longs cheveux vert bougeait doucement au gré du vent, ses yeux violets, cachés par une paire de lunette, fixaient les pages jaunâtres, ses longues jambes fines croisés, ses bras fins soutenant son ouvrage et surtout son visage. Un exemple de perfection.

Dégel releva la tête puis vit le valet. Il détailla rapidement sa longue chevelure bleu, ses yeux bleus et ses habits dorés, puis il déposa son regard sur le sien.

Le temps sembla se figer, comme s'il voulait que la magie de l'instant ne se brise pas. Les jeunes hommes ne le remarquèrent même pas tant ils étaient plongés dans leur contemplation. Pendant de longues secondes l'améthyste se noya dans l'océan, puis Dégel prit la parole :

\- Que puis je pour vous ?

\- Je recherche les fils du baron Léo. Mon prince souhaite se marier et voudrait les rencontrer.

\- Ils sont à l'intérieur, je vais les chercher.

Dégel s'apprêta à partir mais le valet déclara :

\- Rien ne presse, nous pouvons discuter un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas ce luxe, je le regrette.

Léo, richement vêtu, apparut soudain et s'approcha du bleuté.

\- Le prince arrive-t-il bientôt ?

\- Dans quelques minutes.

L'homme s'agita alors, rentrant dire à ses merveilleux fils de vite se préparer. Le domestique s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui prit tendrement la main. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main.

\- Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible.

Kardia n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que l'éphèbe s'enfuyait dans le manoir. Ses frères arrivèrent peu après, dans de belle tenue et les cheveux joliment coiffés. Le prince débarqua ensuite, dans des vêtements fait d'argent et de soie précieuse.

Shion resta sans voix devant l'aristocrate. Il était d'une beauté simple mais terriblement tentatrice. Ses courts cheveux châtains semblaient soyeux et ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être goûtés.

Le futur souverain s'inclina face à lui et lui sourit doucement.

Léo se manifesta, proposant de se rendre dans le salon. Albafica et Shion accompagnèrent le prince et le valet.

L'adulte quitta son sourire de façade puis agrippa violemment le bras de Dégel.

\- Garçon ingrat ! De quel droit te permet tu d'accaparer leurs attentions! Encore heureux que Shion a su rattraper ton erreur !

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Tu as intérêt. Et dépêche toi, le thé ne va pas se préparer tout seul !

Le jeune homme courut jusqu'au cuisine. Il se pressa de préparer la boisson, prenant tout de même le temps pour que tout soit parfait. Il mit ensuite plusieurs tasses sur un plateau, ajouta la théière ainsi que quelques biscuits.

Dégel arriva rapidement dans le salon et se pressa de servir chacun puis il repartit. Il se cacha derrière un pan de mur et écouta, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune avait bien remarquer la proximité entre son frère et le prince.

\- Qui était ce jeune homme ? Demanda Kardia.

\- Un domestique sans importance, répondit Léo. Mais parlons plutôt du bal. Est-il vrai que seul quelques personnes, hors de votre entourage, ont été invités ?

\- C'est le cas, déclara Dohko. J'apprécierai également votre présence et celle de vos fils.

\- Vous êtes trop bon.

Dégel n'écouta pas le reste. Il alla chercher une bourse remplie d'argent puis il partit en ville. Il traversa le marché, acheta quelques pierres précieuses et de nombreux rouleaux de tissus. Il rentra chez lui, s'enferma dans son bureau et commença des croquis pour les tenus de ses frères.

À la tombé de la nuit, il avait fini. Des tenues simples mais colorés et ornés de bijoux. Des nuances sombres pour Albafica et d'autres plus claires pour Shion.

Il se mit rapidement à l'ouvrage, souhaitant offrir les vêtements en temps et en heures.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil était au zénith, il acheva la dernière couture. Dégel tombait de fatigue, mais il était heureux, heureux pour ses frères. Il s'endormit un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Dans l'après midi, Albafica et Shion, s'inquiétant de ne voir leur frère, allèrent à sa chambre. Ils la trouvèrent vide puis il partirent vers le bureau. Ils virent le jeune homme endormi paisiblement sur la vieille table en bois. Albafica s'avança et attrapa un bras du dormeur. Le benjamin avança à son tour et prit l'autre bras de son frère. Ils l'amenèrent dans sa chambre et le mirent au lit. Laissant tout de même un des livres favoris de Dégel non loin de lui.

Les jeunes hommes s'assirent près du lit et discutèrent doucement.

Ces moments étaient bien trop rare à leurs yeux. Eux, étant né d'un premier mariage, n'avaient pas subis le calvaire du cadet. La seule fois où ils lui étaient venus en aide, ils s'étaient pris une raclé incroyable.

Depuis, les deux frères faisaient semblant d'être du côté de leur père. Ils arrivaient même, de temps en temps, à donner du temps libre à Dégel. Peu, certes, mais s'étaient bien mieux que rien.

Dégel ne se réveilla que bien tard dans la nuit. Il trouva ses frères, à son chevet, plongés dans des livres de contes. Un sourire lui échappa, qu'il aimait ces moments ensemble où aucun mot n'était prononcé.

Albafica remarqua son éveil, se tourna et demanda :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci. Les tenues vous plaisent ?

\- Évidemment, intervint Shion. Tous ce que tu fais est magnifique.

\- Tu exagères…

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, sourit le benjamin.

\- Et si tu nous parlait plutôt de ton _merveilleux et magnifique_ prince ? demanda l'aîné.

\- Te moques pas de moi.

Les garçons s'échangèrent un sourire puis Dégel les invita à s'installer dans son lit. La discussion reprit de plus belle :

\- Alors ce prince, commença le cadet.

\- Parfait… Il a tout... Un ange descendu sur terre…

\- Et objectivement ? questionna Albafica.

\- Je viens de te faire la version objective !

La fratrie éclata de rire, veillant tout de même à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Les frères continuèrent de se taquiner jusqu'à l'aube.

Dégel se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le grenier quand Albafica le retint.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous demain ?

\- Oui, et même si je le voulait, père me l'interdirait.

\- Je me fiche de lui, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a longtemps qu'il serait mort.

\- Mais ça ne tient pas qu'à toi.

Le cadet s'en alla préparer le petit déjeuner puis le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Un peu mieux même puisque Léo, d'excellente humeur, c'était contenté d'ignorer Dégel.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, les trois frères se trouvaient dans la chambre de Shion. L'aîné et le benjamin se préparaient en discutant avec Dégel.

Le cadet remarqua qu'Albafica restait anormalement longtemps à triturer ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa-t-il.

\- Oui, merci.

Dégel s'approcha et attrapa une brosse.

\- Qu'est ce que je te fais ?

\- Quelque chose de simple.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me regarde. Servir de trophée à père me suffit déjà amplement.

Shion et Dégel sourirent doucement, il était si rare que leur frère laisse parler sa timidité. Les compliments incessant sur sa beauté l'avait étrangement rendu peu confiant en lui même et timide. Il détestait les grands bals et autres réceptions pour cette raison.

Le vert commença à ramener la longue tignasse bleu en arrière. Il tressa deux mèche sur chaque côté puis il les ramena à l'arrière et les tressa ensemble. Il attrapa plusieurs broches faites d'argents puis il les coinça dans la chevelure.

\- Voilà.

Albafica fit la moue, le coiffure était certes simple mais trop peu à son goût. Il soupira, pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas échanger sa place avec Dégel ?

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Une heure plus tard, le carrosse partait. Le cadet resta à fixer le véhicule s'éloignant. Il frissonna. Pas tant de froid, mais plus de regret. Il aurait aimé revoir le beau valet et passer la soirée à ses côtés. Le garçon soupira et s'apprêta à rentrer mais il entendit :

\- Jeune homme, auriez vous à boire ?

Il se retourna et vit une vieille dame dans de vieux vêtements troués. Il s'empressa de répondre :

\- Oui, je vais vous cherchez ça tout de suite.

Il rentra et fila aux cuisines prendre un bol de lait. Il revint rapidement, veillant à ne pas renverser sa charge. Il donna le breuvage à la vieille.

\- Merci.

Elle but vite puis elle lui tendit le récipient. Dégel le récupéra et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler mais la femme le devança.

\- Vous êtes bien gentil, mon garçon. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au bal ?

\- Seuls quelques personnes peuvent s'y et je n'en fais pas partit.

\- Pourtant, vos frères ne s'y rendent-ils pas en ce moments ?

Le garçon allait répondre mais il se méfia. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ?

\- Comment le savez vous ?

\- J'en sait beaucoup, mon enfant.

Soudain, un halo de lumière blanche l'entoura et son corps se transforma, rajeunissant, et ses guenilles se changèrent en une magnifique robe.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée, et je vais faire en sorte que tu ailles à ce bal.

\- Comment ? Je n'ai rien, je ne pourrais aller au palais encore moins dans cette tenue.

\- Un peu de magie et tout serra réglé. Tu n'aurais pas un gros potiron ou une bonne citrouille ?

\- Si, mais de la magie ?

\- Tu verras, vas donc me chercher ce que je t'ai demandée.

Dégel, troublé, alla à la serre et cueillit la plus grosse citrouille. Il eut du mal à l'apporter à sa marraine, mais il réussit. Cette dernière sortit un bâton richement décoré d'un pan de sa robe et l'agita au-dessus du légume. Il changea alors, laissant la place à un magnifique carrosse sertit de diamants et de saphirs.

\- C'est merveilleux.

\- N'est ce pas, mon enfant ? Maintenant il me faudrait quelques souris, deux lézard et une poule.

Le jeune homme, toujours ébahi, se pressa de ramener les animaux demander. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui apparaîtrait à leurs places.

La bonne fée changea les souris en chevaux, la poule en cachet et les lézards en valets.

\- Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que tes vêtements.

\- Je vais vraiment pouvoir aller au bal ?

\- Évidemment, ce serrai cruel de faire le contraire.

Elle se tut et se mit à réfléchir, marmonnant de temps à autre quelques mots. Puis son visage s'illumina.

\- Ce sera parfait !

Elle leva sa baguette et l'agita près de guenille de son filleule. Aussitôt, les aillons de Dégel se changèrent en de magnifiques vêtements bleus, parcourus de joyaux. Le garçon resta sans voix devant l'œuvre.

\- C'est magnifique…

\- Je sais, mais il faut te presser. Il ne manquerais plus que tu arrives en retard.

La fée l'aida à monter dans la carrosse, mais avant de partir, elle déclara :

\- Fais attention, au douzième coups de minuit le sort prendra fin.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en rappellerais.

Les chevaux s'élancèrent en direction du nord. Alors que le paysage défilait, Dégel triturait les bracelets à ses poignets.

Au palais, les invités arrivaient en masse. Dohko et Kardia étaient encore dans les couloirs.

\- Fais attention, recommanda Kardia.

\- C'est bon, tout ce passera bien, répondit Dohko.

\- Tu avais aussi dit ça pour la famille Oros.

\- Et personne n'a vu la supercherie. Tout va bien. Ils me prendront pour le prince et tu pourras courtiser ton beau domestique.

\- Je l'espère. Tu crois qu'il viendra ?

\- Bien sûr, mais pour l'heure, il faut y aller.

Le vrai prince hocha la tête et les deux entrèrent dans la salle de bal.

Pendant ce temps, la famille Oros venait d'arriver. Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs richement décorés puis ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal. De nombreux invités étaient déjà présent, dont la plupart appartenaient à la haute noblesse ou à la royauté.

Un valet les annonça et Léo bomba le torse, cherchant à se mettre en valeur. Il fendit la foule, ses fils derrière lui, et se planta devant Dohko. Il s'inclina respectueusement et commença à parler:

\- Je vous remercie encore pour votre invitation.

\- Mais c'est tout naturel.

Dohko n'écouta pas la suite, bien plus intéressé par Shion. De toute manière, Kardia pourrait rattraper ses bourdes tout comme il avait rattraper les siennes autrefois. Le faux prince s'approcha du jeune homme et l'invita à danser. Shion accepta et tout deux avancèrent sur la piste de danse et ouvrirent le bal.

Léo en profita pour présenter Albafica à tout les princes et princesses qui passèrent. Il souhaitait plus que tout que son aîné réussissent le même exploit que son cadet. À force de persévérance, il pu envoyer son fils à Minos, le prince d'un royaume lointain.

Albafica du se retenir de flanquer une claque au prince et de quitter le palais. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'en faisant cela son père se défoulerait sur Dégel en rentrant, et il en était hors de question.

Contre toute attente, Minos fut d'agréable compagnie. Il avait beau le complimenter sur son physique, il voyait plus loin et savait tenir une conversation normale. Le jeune homme commença à l'apprécier. Ils quittèrent la salle et s'installèrent à l'un des balcons pour discuter.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose d'être venu.

De son côté, Dégel venait tout juste d'arriver. Il descendit de son carrosse et partit pour la salle de bal.

Lorsqu'il entra, personne ne le remarqua, à son plus grand bonheur. Malheureusement, alors qu'il descendait les marches, la musique et les danses se stoppèrent. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Ceux éblouis des invités, celui étonné de Shion et celui furieux de Léo.

Dégel inspira un coup pour garder contenance. Il ne manquerais plus qu'il tombe. Il traversa la salle le dos droit et le regard sûr. Il sortit dans le jardin puis il se permit enfin de s'avança vers les rosiers et il huma le bonne odeur.

\- Ils vous plaisent ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit son beau valet. Kardia lui sourit et s'inclina devant lui.

\- Pourrais-je connaître votre nom cette fois ? demanda le faux valet.

\- Je ne connais pas le votre non plus.

\- En effet.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'enfoncèrent dans les jardins en discutant.

Alors qu'ils contournaient le labyrinthe de haie, Kardia prit la main de Dégel et le tira. Ils coururent, s'éloignant du bal, puis ils arrivèrent dans un recoin perdu, caché par les arbres et les fleurs.

\- C'est magnifique, constata Dégel.

\- N'est ce pas ? Je viens ici dès que quelque chose exaspère.

Ils s'assirent au sol et continuèrent leur conversation. Au bout d'un moment, Kardia attrapa doucement la main de l'autre jeune homme et enlaça leurs doigts. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, soudain, le premier coup de minuit retentit.

Dégel se leva d'un bond et s'apprêta à partir mais le valet le retint par le bras.

\- Où allez vous ?

\- Je dois rentrer.

\- Mais il n'est que minuit.

\- Je sais.

Le second coup sonna. Dégel retira l'un de ses bracelets et le donna à Kardia.

\- Trouvez moi. Si vous m'aimez telle que je suis, alors nous pourrons nous revoir.

\- Comment ?

\- Grâce à ce bracelet. Je garderais le second identique avec moi.

Le jeune homme libéra son bras et s'enfuit à vive allure. Il traversa la salle de bal en basculant tout ceux sur son passage, il courut dans les couloirs et monta dans son carrosse au septième coup. Les chevaux s'élancèrent et le garçon se permit de souffler.

Plus qu'à espérer que la magie lui permettrais de faire plus de la moitié du chemin.

Dans la salle de bal, deux heures plus tôt, Shion tentait de calmer son père. Ce dernier était furieux. Son ignoble beau fils était venu au bal et avait prit des vêtements à ses fils. Il essayer de passer pour lui flaquer une bonne dérouiller mais son fils ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Père, ce n'était pas Dégel.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?!

Shion déglutit et demanda mentalement à ses frères de le pardonner pour l'horreur qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Dégel n'est qu'un monstre disgracieux et ce jeune homme est tout le contraire.

Léo sembla se calmer et réfléchir.

\- Tu est sûr de ça ?

\- Évidemment. On ne confond pas un crapaud et une colombe.

\- Tu as raison. Mais retourne plutôt après du prince, il ne manquerait plus qu'il te fille entre les doigts.

\- Oui père.

L'homme s'en alla et Shion souffla de soulagement. Il espérait cependant que Dégel ne rentre pas tard. Son père entrerait dans une colère noire s'il comprenait qu'il avait mentit, et son frère ne serrait pas le seul à prendre.

Dégel se leva difficilement. La magie venait de s'estomper dans un virage serré. Résultat, lui et les animaux avaient été projetés dans les arbres. Il toucha le bracelet à son poignet droit, seul reste de cette belle soirée.

Le jeune homme entreprit de faire le chemin à pied. Il arriva peu de temps avant ses frères et son père. Il monta au grenier et fit semblant de dormir. Au cas où Léo vienne vérifier qu'il soit bien couché.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée. Shion et Albafica le retrouvèrent aux cuisines pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle. Ses frères mirent la main à la patte puis Shion prit la parole :

\- Tu t'es bien amusé, hier ?

\- Oui, merci, répondit Dégel. Père est-il au courant ?

\- Non, j'ai réussis à le convaincre que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tant mieux. Sinon, Albafica, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé.

\- Non.

\- Il a rencontrer un très beau jeune homme, taquina Shion.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Dégel.

Les garçons continuèrent de parler un long moment. Puis chacun reprit ses habitudes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kardia reprit son rôle de prince et Dohko redevint son valet. Le jeune prince chercha l'élu de son cœur dans tout le royaume.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, il arriva à la dernière maison, la plus au sud. Il se présenta à l'entrée accompagné de son valet. Lorsque Léo ouvrit la porte il se figea. Il regarda les deux personnes en face de lui puis leurs tenues. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait été trompé. Loin de le montrer, il les invita à entrer puis il alla chercher ses fils.

Le patriarche les trouva dans leurs chambres.

\- Mes garçons, c'est une tragédie. Nous avons été bernés. Nous avons confondu le prince et un domestique. Je compte sur toi Shion pour rattraper ton erreur.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir, le père les traîna dans le salon. Il plaça son second fils en face du prince et Albafica non loin.

Kardia ne fit pas attention au sourire contrit du jeune homme en face de lui pour Dohko, il fixait les poignets des deux hommes. Pas de bracelet. Il fronça les sourcils, il se souvenait pourtant avoir rencontrer un troisième jeune homme ici.

\- Vous n'hébergeriez pas une autre personne ? demanda le prince.

Kardia vit nettement Shion tressaillir. Néanmoins Léo répondit avec assurance :

\- Non, vous devez faire erreur.

\- Arrêtez de mentir.

Tous se tournèrent vers Albafica. Il avait parlé d'une voix sûre et tuait son père du regard. Il reprit :

\- Shion, va chercher Dégel s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce.

Léo se leva d'un bond et alla donner un coup à son aîné. Dohko réagit immédiatement et bloqua l'homme contre un mur. Kardia demanda des explications mais le patriarche resta muet. Le prince se tourna vers Albafica et réitéra sa demande.

\- Quand mon père s'est remarié à la femme à qui appartenait cet endroit, il a tout de suite détesté le fils de son épouse pour sa beauté. Des années plus tard sa femme est morte d'une maladie et père a commencé à traité son beau-fils comme un domestique.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas opposés à ça ?

\- Une fois. Mais la violence des coups nous a convaincu de ne pas recommencer.

Shion et Dégel arrivèrent alors. Tandis que Léo crachait son dégoût pour le cadet, le prince s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit la main droite et vit le bracelet à son poignet. Aussitôt, Kardia prit Dégel dans ses bras.

\- Je vous retrouve enfin.

\- Vous n'avez pas été long.

Quelques jours après, Kardia et Dégel se marièrent. De nombreuses personnes furent conviés aux festivité. Parmi elles, un prince du nom de Minos. Le prince fut plus qu'heureux de retrouver Albafica. Certains racontèrent d'ailleurs qu'ils se fiancèrent ce jour.

De leurs côtés Shion et Dohko étaient ensemble main dans la main. Shion avait parfaitement comprit et accepté le mensonge de son aimé et du véritable souverain. De toute manière, prince ou pas, il restait l'homme qui s'était emparer de son cœur.

Ils vécurent heureux et oublièrent les torts passés ainsi que Léo, disparut depuis que Kardia et Dégel c'étaient retrouvés.


End file.
